


Come What May- Alternative Ending

by FuryRed



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Fix-It for my own AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, Protective Erik, You know you've messed up when you have to fix your own AU...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: For those of us who need our mutant husbands to be happy, I present to you an alternative ending to my ficCome What May.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come What May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307178) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed). 



> The events of this chapter commence just before *that fatal moment* happens in chapter 9.

 

 

Charles took in the scene around him, feeling like all the years of his life had been leading to this- a culmination of events that would ultimately decide his fate. He was surrounded by anger- Erik’s calm and deadly determination, Raven’s spirited resentment, Dr Marko’s impassive indignation, and despite the animosity it was mainly all so… _sad_.

For so many years Charles felt like he had been treated as little more than a possession- used as a pawn in other people’s games; his body nothing more than collateral- an innocence to be traded away. It had gone on for too long, it was too much to bear, and deep down Charles knew that further violence would likely only make things worse.

Erik began to lift his hand- focusing his mutation and his anger resolutely across the room at Dr Marko and Stryker- and Charles felt the implant in his neck move just a little before he raised his hand too; gripping Erik’s forearm and uttering a soft but firm “No”.

Erik’s compliance was immediate as he turned his head to look at Charles- raising his eyebrows in a pointed question as Charles gazed up at him and gave Erik’s bicep a small squeeze. It seemed, like always, that Erik understood what Charles needed even without him saying it, and although there was a flicker of concern on Erik’s face his dropped his arm and Charles felt Erik’s hold on the metal implant abate.

With Erik successfully contained Charles turned his attention back to his stepfather once more- taking a shaky step towards him and lightly shrugging out of the protective hold Erik tried to put in place. Although he needed Erik’s support he also needed to do this alone- to stand on his own two feet and defend himself, perhaps for the first time in his life. It would be so easy to meet his stepfather’s harsh temperament with equal venom, but Charles had always believed at heart that violence was never the answer, and that all people were capable of change.

“Please”, Charles said softly.

There was an instant flinch from his stepfather in response- an expression of surprise at Charles’ choice of words. Evidently it wasn’t what he expected.

“There’s no use pleading with me, Charles”, Dr Marko said coldly. “You’re not going to be able to stop this from happening- I’m not going to let you go. I’m not going to let the company fail because you’ve had a sudden change of heart”.

“But you don’t need to worry about that”, Charles replied. “Gosh, don’t you understand? For the entire time you’ve been in my life you’ve seen me as some kind of obstacle to you getting what you want- control of Xavier Inc. But I don’t care about that. I don’t want the company. I don’t want any of it. I just want Erik and Raven. I just want us to be able to leave in peace”.

Dr Marko uttered a harsh sound from the back of his throat, but Charles could sense it- even without his telepathy- a slight weakening of his stepfather’s resolve.

“You really expect me to believe that, Charles? To believe that you’d just give all this up?”

“It’s the truth. I’ve never wanted any of this. You can have the company- it’s already in your name- and I won’t stand in your way”.

Next to him Charles could feel Raven bristle slightly at his words, suggesting that- whilst Charles might be content to relinquish any hold he may have had over Xavier Inc.- she might not be quite so willing. But that was a problem for another day.

“Please, Kurt”, Charles implored. “You’ve never been a father to me but you could be a friend now. You could do the right thing. You could be a better man. Please…”

For a moment, it felt like it was hard to breathe, like the air in the room was stained with emotion, causing caustic sears in Charles’ throat with each inhale as he waited for a response to his words. Charles could feel Erik still ready for a fight next to him. He could feel Raven poised and ready for attack. But most of all he could feel the flicker of his stepfather’s empathy- long since pushed down into the smallest part of himself- evident for the first time in the weariness of his eyes.

“Charles, this isn’t such a simple issue…” Dr Marko replied slowly. “Shaw isn’t going to be happy--”

“Don’t worry about Shaw. He’s been taken care of- I swear. He isn’t going to be a problem for you”.

“How is that possible?” Dr Marko frowned.

“Well, I’m not the only psychic in the world, and telepathy is a remarkable thing after all. Perhaps if you’d let me embrace my gift rather than just selling my body then you would know that…”

Another flinch from Dr Marko, and for the first time- guilt. The man’s mouth opened slightly- a slight quiver visible in his chin- and then his eyes dropped and Charles felt himself released from his stepfather’s gaze, along with another kind of release.

There was a long pause- heavy, static silence- and then Dr Marko said simply “Go”. Next to him Stryker looked like he had some opinions to the contrary, though he didn’t say anything and he allowed himself to be moved as Dr Marko seized his arm and manoeuvred both of them out of the way of the door.

Charles wanted to burst into a victorious grin as he realised that he’d finally done it- he’d finally won his freedom- but this wasn’t a time for gloating, and so Charles simply took hold of his sister and his boyfriend with each hand and began to push them towards the door. Charles followed behind, but when he passed by Dr Marko he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and he turned to regard his stepfather facing him but still looking at the ground.

“Be careful”, Dr Marko mumbled. “The implant in your neck- you can’t just pull it out this time, it’ll kill you. If you remove it, make sure it’s done properly”.

A horrible, sickening sensation ran through Charles as he thought about his stepfather’s words and what could have happened had he allowed Erik to pull the implant out, but regardless of what could have been Charles knew he was okay, so he just gave his stepfather a brief nod in acknowledgement and then Dr Marko released his hold, allowing Charles to leave.

 

During the short journey to the elevator Charles, Erik, and Raven were all completely silent- just walking along steadily and slightly hurriedly before Erik opened the elevator doors with his powers and ushered them inside. As soon as the three of them were safely contained within the small room Charles finally felt like he could breathe again, but he was denied the opportunity to expand his lungs by Erik and Raven both seizing hold of him and crushing Charles between themselves in a tight hug.

Charles yelped, feeling strong arms wrap around him from both sides- his face pressed into the soft cashmere of Erik’s jumper and Raven’s coarse orange hair brushing against the back of his neck. The embrace was just on the cusp of being suffocating, but on the other hand Charles had never felt so safe and so secure and so loved in his entire life, and he knew that he wanted to feel this way forever.

“You did it, Charl”, Raven murmured, whilst Erik added “I’m so proud of you”, and between them Charles felt himself shake as his knees grew weak, but he was held upright by the support and love of his family.

 

Although Charles felt safe with Erik and his sister, he couldn’t quite relax until he was sat in Erik’s car driving away from the company building.

When they’d exited the elevator Emma had been there waiting for them and, after Raven had briefly monopolised her time with a fond embrace, the four of them had made their way to the underground parking lot and into Erik’s car. Part of Charles had considered going back up to his apartment to retrieve his clothing, but in the face of everything he’d gained clothing seemed like such a small commodity, and he knew he’d much rather be somewhere safe with Erik even if he didn’t have a single garment to his name.

The journey to Erik’s cabin- where Charles really wanted to be- would have taken several hours, so instead Charles was taken to Emma’s apartment which was considerably closer. Charles sat curled up in the passenger seat as Erik drove them there- Erik’s face pensive as he stared out of the front window, until Charles reached over and placed a hand on Erik’s arm and he glanced over and gave a thin smile. Charles felt like he knew what Erik was thinking- how he was still dwelling on everything that had transpired, and how his analytical brain couldn’t let him let go of any concerns he had about what might still happen. It was a thought that plagued Charles too, somewhere in the back of his mind, and it made him more determined than ever to restore his telepathy to its full capacity so he could protect himself from any eventuality.

As soon as they arrived at Emma’s home and got out of the car Erik immediately approached Charles and wrapped an arm around him, and kept it in place as they travelled upstairs and entered the apartment. It was a bright, airy, uncluttered space where everything was neatly organised, but Charles could see signs of Raven there, and it made him happy to know that his sister clearly already had a safe space of her own with Emma like he had with Erik.

Emma showed Charles and Erik to a guestroom where they would be staying and, after a final sincere hug from Raven, they were both left alone as Raven followed Emma to her room. It was in that moment that Charles realised that Erik was still holding him firmly on the arm, and he suspected that Erik was drawing support from their closeness as much as he was giving it. Still, as much as Charles wanted to remain near to Erik after everything that had happened he needed just a little bit of space, so he leaned up to place a kiss to Erik’s cheek before gently shrugging out of his grasp- heading over to the bathroom and closing the door firmly behind himself.

It was only when Charles was alone in the bathroom that the reality of what had transpired began to sink in. It didn’t happen immediately- Charles turned on the shower and removed his clothes before stepping under the hot stream of water- cleaning himself quickly and vigorously, like there was a stain upon his skin that he wanted to get off. Afterwards he stepped out of the shower and crossed the room, and it only took one look in the mirror to bring the events of that day into harsh focus.

Charles stopped and regarded his reflection- seeing tired eyes, a sad, worn expression, and a smattering of bruises and marks across his jaw and neck. The worst damage was probably in Charles’ mind- where upon viewing the marks he relieved the memory of Shaw hitting him, how terrified he’d been at having to lie down on the bed and present himself to Shaw, how defenceless and helpless he’d felt in that moment.

It was easier for Charles to close his eyes, but even so he could still feel the trauma of that day on his skin, his soul, and not even that- he could feel all the years that had come before it; every unwanted touch and coerced intimacy. It felt like a crushing weight upon his spirit, even more evident now that it was gone- now that he was free, even if it still didn’t seem quite real just yet.

Charles became aware of a light tapping on the other side of the door along with Erik’s voice- soft and imploring- but still Charles did not move. He tried to open his mouth to tell Erik that he was okay, but what came out instead was a helpless sob, and there was only a brief pause before Charles could hear Erik announce “I’m coming in” and then the door opened.

The first thing Charles felt was something soft draping over his shoulders, and then there was something firmer- Erik’s strong arms wrapping around Charles as he was turned around and pulled into an embrace. Charles rested his face against Erik’s chest as Erik rubbed the towel against Charles’ back and placed kisses to the top of Charles’ head as he murmured “It’s okay, you’re safe now”, and Charles leaned into Erik’s body and didn’t realise he was crying until he felt that Erik was too.

The two of them remained in the bathroom for a long time just holding each other, before Erik withdrew slightly and guided Charles into pulling on some clothes- Erik’s clothes, since he was the only one of the two of them who’d brought anything with them. Charles stood there in Erik’s boxer shorts and a shirt that was too big for him, and allowed Erik to dry his hair before he gently took Charles’ hand and pulled him over to the bed.

As soon as they were under the covers Erik lay facing Charles but didn’t pull him close- not immediately. It was like Erik was giving Charles the freedom of his own personal space, though he couldn’t quite keep himself from reaching over and brushing Charles’ hair back from his forehead and caressing his jawline with careful fingers. Charles thought of all the occasions when he’d lain like this with Erik, and knew that something was missing- something that he’d never thought necessary in all the years of his life but that he now needed desperately.

“I miss you…” Charles murmured.

Erik looked troubled in response, his brow creasing as he leaned closer and brushed the tip of his nose against Charles’ before capturing his lips in a simple kiss.

“I’m right here, Liebchen…” Erik said softly afterwards.

“I know… I know that, it’s just… I can’t feel you here”, Charles explained, tracing Erik’s temple with his fingertips.

Erik nodded to show his understanding. “Don’t worry about that, Charles- we’ll make sure the implant gets taken out”.

“But what if we can’t? You heard what my stepfather said- it could kill me--”

“No”, Erik interrupted. “No, that isn’t-- I won’t-- I won’t let anything happen to you, Charles. We will find someone to remove the implant properly- I swear to you”.

Charles still wasn’t entirely convinced, but he kept whatever worries he had to himself as he gave Erik a long, lingering kiss, before nudging Erik gently onto his back and snuggling up next to him- resting his head against Erik’s chest and wrapping his arms around Erik’s waist as Erik held him in turn.

 

The next two weeks passed slowly- a chasm of time in which Charles felt like he was in some sort of limbo state, stuck between his past life and the future he hoped to have.

For the most part Charles stayed in Emma’s apartment just reading books and drinking tea and dwelling, so much dwelling on everything that had happened- like it was forever a part of him, and whilst he would never be able to remove the memories and the impact they’d had on his life he could hopefully, in time, recover and heal.

Erik remained by Charles’ side for the entire duration. Charles felt like it was like having his own personal bodyguard, albeit one who made a perfect cup of tea and who cared for Charles with fond words and soft touches. Charles could tell that Erik was still concerned about what the future might hold- evident both in the tension in his face and the lumps of metal he always carried in his pockets- but he never deemed to burden Charles with his worries.

During the times when Erik wasn’t practically joined to Charles he was with Raven, and though Charles was curious about what the two of them could be discussing in hushed whispers he never enquired- he trusted them both enough to leave them to their own devices.

As Charles was reluctant to venture outside Raven took charge of his wardrobe requirements- embarking on a long shopping trip with Emma and returning home with all sorts of garments for Charles to wear, and though he may not have approved of all of Raven’s choices Charles was grateful for her assistance- even if Erik clearly missed the sight of Charles shuffling around the apartment in shirts that swamped him…

Around a week into their stay Charles left the apartment for the first time- escorted by the imposing trio of Erik, Raven, and Emma as they made their way to a doctor Raven had found. In the pit of his stomach Charles still felt uneasy, and clearly Erik did too by the way he gripped Charles’ hand tightly as they sat in the small waiting room outside the doctor’s office, but they both knew this was something they had to face- even if Erik held Charles in a tight embrace before he was due to go in for the procedure, like he was afraid to let go.

Regardless of their concerns the procedure went well, and Charles awoke feeling slightly woozy to regard Erik in a chair next to Charles’ bed- asleep with his head resting on one folded arm. Charles found that Erik was already holding one of his hands, so he used the other to gently run his fingers through Erik’s hair, until Erik stirred and looked up at Charles and smiled, and Charles finally felt like everything was going to be okay.

For the remaining week at Emma’s apartment Charles felt like he was once again starting over with his telepathy- taking small steps as he worked to reconnect with his power.

It took longer than the last time for Charles’ ability to become apparent, and part of Charles inwardly panicked that something more permanent might have been done to stunt his mutation. But the following night Charles was lying with Erik in bed- Erik sat leaning back against the headboard reading a book as Charles lay sprawled between Erik’s legs with his head resting on Erik’s chest, lightly dozing. He awoke to a soft murmuring sound- Erik’s voice, like he was suddenly reading aloud- but when Charles opened his eyes and tilted his face up he saw that Erik’s lips weren’t moving, and he knew that what he could actually hear were Erik’s thoughts.

As soon as Charles looked up at him Erik’s thoughts changed- the words from the book fading as instead his internal monologue turned to sweet sentiments that made Charles blush and snuggle closer; squeezing Erik tightly as he smiled and pushed a thought at Erik: _“It’s so nice to feel your mind again”._ Erik held Charles in return, and for the rest of the night they talked- not with spoken words but with gentle thoughts, how Charles liked it best.

There were a further few days at Emma’s apartment after that. Erik no longer followed Charles quite so closely- he spent more time with Raven, often away from the apartment, almost like they were preparing for something... Charles knew he could use his telepathy to find out explicitly what they were up to, but part of him didn’t want to know. It was to do with the company undoubtedly- Charles knew that Raven would not be able to just let her hold on Xavier Inc. go- and although Charles was concerned he knew that Raven would not do anything to endanger any of them, so he let it be.

Whilst Erik and Raven were occupied, Charles found himself spending his days in Emma’s company. It was fascinating for Charles- he’d never spent any time with another psychic before- and it helped that Emma was calm and composed, and happy to guide Charles as he once again explored all the facets of his power. She proved to be a valuable mentor, and after a few days of her assistance Charles felt stronger than ever before, and ready to face the rest of his life.

On the morning Charles and Erik were due to leave, Charles was solemn but excited- a contradiction that amounted from the fact that he was looking forward to going to the cabin with Erik but equally sad about leaving his sister and his new friend Emma. Charles knew he would see them soon- they would only be a long drive or a short plane ride away- but parting was bittersweet nonetheless.

The journey to the cabin was long but they completed the drive with minimal stops regardless. Charles offered on a couple of occasions to drive but Erik refused, and in the end Charles curled up in the passenger seat under Erik’s jacket, gazing over at the man he loved and feeling so lucky and so fortunate to have found someone so unbelievably wonderful. At some point Charles must have dozed off, because he awoke to the feeling of himself being pulled into Erik’s arms, and although he stirred and protested and said he could walk, Erik simply shushed Charles as he carried him into the cabin.

Sometime later Charles was snuggled up in bed whilst Erik wandered briefly around the cabin, securing locks on doors and windows with the help of his mutation. When Erik was satisfied he crawled into bed next to Charles- leaning over to place a brief kiss to Charles’ forehead before murmuring “Good night, Liebchen” and lying down and preparing to sleep. Charles didn’t want to sleep though. He slid a hand to gently rest on Erik’s stomach- rubbing his palm over the taut muscles of Erik’s abdomen as he gazed over at him, before Erik understood what Charles wanted- like always- and he moved closer to pull Charles into his arms.

That night, Charles and Erik made love for the first time in weeks, since the last time they were in the cabin- a dwelling that had quickly become Charles’ safe space, like Erik’s arms.

Charles lay under Erik and gazed up at him- limbs wrapped tight around Erik’s body as Erik rocked into Charles in slow, steady thrusts that made Charles’ toes curl and his breath stutter in his chest. Charles could feel everything Erik was giving- his love, his protection, his devotion- expressed in every gentle touch and every soft kiss and every sweet thought, and it was everything Charles had ever needed that he’d never hoped to have before he’d met Erik.

Like always, Erik paid careful attention to every little hitch and moan from Charles- gently edging him to the cusp of pleasure, and making Charles come by conducting his thrusts so that his cock brushed against the tangle of nerves inside Charles that made him squirm in ecstasy. Charles cried out as he experienced release- his untouched member pulsing over his own stomach as Erik groaned in turn at the feeling of Charles clenching tight around him- dipping his head to steal a kiss from Charles’ gaping mouth as he shuddered through his own release.

After that, it was hard for either of them to extract themselves from the embrace, but eventually they separated and got cleaned up, before returning to bed to curl up together until warm bedsheets- bodies pressed close and minds intertwined, so that it was hard to tell where one of them started and the other one ended.

 

 

**Nine Months Later**

 

 

When Charles read the message on his phone he felt his stomach drop- a whole mixture of emotions running through him as he allowed the words to sink in.

‘GUILTY. Ten years’.

Raven’s message was short and simple, but the implications of her words were anything but light. Of all the things Charles had imagined- and feared- Raven might do, he’d never foreseen this. Raven and Erik were both relatively ballsy- often quick to act without fully contemplating the consequences- so Charles had presumed that whatever they were undoubtedly planning would be a swift and potentially harsh kind of revenge. Instead, Raven had surprised Charles completely.

Over the time in which Raven had lived and worked at Xavier Inc. she had undoubtedly come across all kinds of sensitive information about all of the distinctly illegal things their stepfather had been up to, and thanks to the assistance of Erik and Emma she had put together a dossier of information detailing the depth of Dr Marko’s deception, which she had promptly given to the authorities. After that, Raven and Emma had seen the case through to completion- providing evidence and witnesses to testify, whilst meanwhile Erik stayed with Charles to support him, and to keep Charles away from what was happening.

Part of Charles wanted to get involved- to stand in court and tell the world what Dr Marko had done- but he knew he’d made a promise not to challenge his stepfather, and in spite of all the ways Charles had been manipulated and deceived in turn, he was a man of his word above all else.

“Are you alright, Liebchen?” Erik murmured, brushing his nose against Charles’ cheek and placing a kiss to his jawline.

“Mmm… Yes, fine”, Charles replied, staring at the phone in his hand for a little bit longer before turning to the side and leaning against the side of the bathtub as he reached to place the device on a nearby table. After the phone was securely deposited Charles settled back into the tub- leaning back against Erik and resting his head against Erik’s chest.

“It’s over, you know…” Erik said softly, tracing his fingertips against Charles’ torso where he held him under the water.

Charles gave a half-smile but didn’t comment. Erik was right, in a way, but he was also wrong- it would never really be over. Although Charles’ stepfather now faced a long spell in prison and Raven had taken over control of Xavier Inc. there was still so much to sort through, and Charles wasn’t sure he would ever be able to face returning to the company again even though part of him felt like he needed to.

“Charles… We don’t have to go back- not if you don’t want to. We can stay here for as long as you like. Forever works for me…”

The smile that Charles gave then was sincere and genuine, and he turned to regard Erik’s face- finding him wearing an equally contented expression.

“Forever is a long time, darling…” Charles teased, shifting in Erik’s lap so that he could slide his arms around Erik’s broad shoulders and trace his fingers through Erik’s damp hair.

“Not long enough”, Erik replied, holding Charles’ waist and grinning back at him. “And besides- it’s nearly winter again now, and I’m pretty sure I still owe you a dip in the lake, like I promised…”

Charles laughed. “Just you try it…” he smirked, leaning close to kiss Erik.

Charles knew that perhaps someday he would return to Xavier Inc.- that maybe he would work alongside Raven like he’d always wanted to make the company into a safe place for mutants to discover and develop their powers. But for now Charles was content to remain where he was, where he belonged, with Erik.

“I love you”, Charles whispered as he withdrew his lips from Erik’s mouth but kept his forehead resting against Erik’s.

Erik smiled. “I love you, too, Charles. Always and forever- come what may”.


End file.
